Being You
by Anne Aura
Summary: All our friends have returned to complete their education at Hogwarts. As usual, to remove the animosity between the houses the one and only Headmaster Dumbledore has devised a plan. Let us witness a year where sanity is questioned, secrets are revealed and most importantly...love is found and exposed for the world to see.
1. The Announcement

**Being You**

 **Anne Aura**

* * *

 **Summary:** All our friends have returned to complete their education at Hogwarts. As usual, to remove the animosity between the houses the one and only Headmaster Dumbledore has devised a plan. Let us witness a year where sanity is questioned, secrets are revealed and most importantly...love is found and exposed for the world to see.

 **Introduction:** Hey, this is Anne Aura. (My name is Apurva, if you wished to know.) So this is my first attempt at writing a story. I hope you enjoy reading it as much I enjoyed writing it. Well you see I have kept some characters alive. Just let us all imagine that only the worst people aka Voldemort, the Lestranges, and other such cruel people were the only ones to die. And also if you didn't guess this story is a **Dramione**. But I have also tried to give at least half the importance they get to the other couples.

 **Disclaimer:** If I owned Harry Potter series, never in my dreams would I have imagined **Romione**. You get the idea, right? So let us all thank J. K. Rowling for being so generous and introducing this wonderful world to us. And let us also thank FATE that I don't own Harry Potter series; because if I did, it would have been a disaster. I write only for fun.

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Announcement**

The Great Hall was filled to the brim. This was the first night after the students returned from their Christmas vacations. They were welcomed by the Headmaster Professor Albus Dumbledore. He made a few announcements and then the students became occupied with their dinner and conversed with their acquaintances what they thought about the headmaster's announcements. Such a conversation was being carried out at the Gryffindor table among the peers.

"So what do you make out about the idea of the theme, Hermione?" A redhead who had grown quite beautiful over the years asked the brunette sitting across the table.

"Well I think it was clever of Professor Dumbledore to introduce such an idea, even if it is for promoting house unity. Well I am looking forward to wearing all my dresses, Ginny. Considering we spend most of the time wearing our school robes, we don't even get the time to wear something else." The brunette known by the name of Hermione Granger addressed the redhead, the only female child among the Weasleys' current generation, Ginevra Weasley or Ginny as she likes to be called. Both girls had grown quite a lot to gain the attention of boys. Where Ginny was unattainable because of her brothers, Hermione's beauty was hidden under the baggy robes she wore daily and so the hormonal male teenagers were oblivious to it.

Not that the one and only Harry Potter and his other best friend Ronald or Ron Weasley, brother of Ginny Weasley, were kids. They had grown incredibly well and had their own group of fan girls. Ron more as he was the only single one of the two but had his eyes set on one particular brunette. Any guesses? His best friend Hermione Granger had played a role in many of his wet dreams since he noticed that she started growing up. But her unresponsiveness to his advances had him quite frustrated.

With this all the girls sitting nearby started discussing about the clothes they could wear the next day.

You might be confused what is happening. Let me sum it up. Professor Dumbledore thought that the war was over, so what better time than the present to promote house unity and completely remove the already diminishing blood prejudice. For this he needed his students to be friends and to begin this friendship they need to mend their ideas about each other. To accomplish this he adopted a method from the muggle schools. The idea of having a theme for the rest of the year starting from the time they return from their Christmas vacations. The theme he had chosen was "Being You". How ironic! So the students were to behave as they normally do without the school restrictions i.e. the way they behave in their homes with their family. The first rule dissolved was the dress code, which excited everyone especially the girls.

So pick your glasses and let's toast to 'Being You'.

* * *

 **A/n:** Hey guys! This is the other story I've been trying to work on. Please bear with me.

And you see the "Review" button. Of course you do. Press it and tell me what you think. Communication after all is the most important aspect of a relationship. So please do it, pretty please with um... Draco on top!


	2. The Reaction

**Being You**

 **Anne Aura**

* * *

 **A/n:** Here I am with yet another chapter. Thank you for following the story. Just keep encouraging and I'll try to update as soon as I find ideas. Love you.

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Reaction**

The next morning everyone showed up in their attires. Some in pants and dress shirts. A few half-bloods and muggleborns in muggle pair of jeans and t-shirts. The girls were adorned in summer dresses of all sizes as well as muggle jeans and t-shirts. One girl in particular had the attention of all boys. When she entered the Great Hall, the students were stunned to silence. Wavy hair pulled up into a neat ponytail. She was wearing a pair of jeans shorts and a baby blue tank top that had a white lacy overlay. A pair of sandals adorned her feet.

She went to the Gryffindor table and sat herself opposite to Ginny Weasley and beside her gaping brother. Who, for your information, had his mouth filled with food.

"Ron, close your mouth. It's disgusting!"

"Hermione! Damn you clean well. But it shouldn't be unexpected since the Yule Ball in the fourth year."

"Thanks Ginny. You look good too."

At this point murmurs broke out in the Great Hall. The brunette beauty sitting at the Gryffindor table was none other than their bushy haired Head Girl, Hermione Granger.

Everyone was so engrossed that they almost missed the entrance of their Head Boy, Draco Malfoy. Almost. If you look at him starting from bottom. You'll find on his feet a pair of black leather flip-flops. His legs were clad in a pair of old, faded, muggle jeans. A charcoal t-shirt, that seemed to bring out the blue gray colour of his eyes, stretched rather snugly across his chest and shoulders. The Great Hall was stunned to silence. Again. Not because he looked good (which he always does) but because he was wearing a seemingly muggle attire. As usual he did not pay any attention to the crowd and went towards the Slytherin table to have his breakfast.

The Slytherin Prince was termed the Head Boy of the school and shared his quarters with the Head Girl. He fought for the light during the war considering his father was a spy for the Order. This came as a shock to even the Golden Boy, Harry Potter. He for the past three years hadn't thrown any insults towards the Golden Trio, which was the time he came to know about his father's involvement with the Order of the Phoenix. His family might have betrayed Voldemort but he didn't lose his reputation of being the school's bad boy. And contrary to the popular belief, he was intelligent and his marks were not bought by his father. That is the reason he was termed Head Boy by Professor Dumbledore.

The Head Boy's attire might be a shock but didn't last long considering his involvement during the war but the response received by Hermione's attire was astounding because no one thought that she had it in her.

And hence the reason she was approached by none other than the Gryffindor slut Lavender Brown and the Gossip Queens (GQs) Parvati and Padma Patil.

"My, my, Granger! Could you show any more skin? You're looking positively slutty." Lavender Brown exclaimed. She was wearing a fluorescent pink knee-length dress that was a size too small for her.

"Oh, am I!" replied Hermione with false alarm. "Oh Merlin! How could I do this? Thank you Lavender for telling me otherwise I wouldn't have known. I am absolutely sorry. I didn't mean to take your position of... being the Gryffindor um... the school slut. I'll make sure to keep that in mind next time. Ok sweetie? Now you may go." With this she turned around and resumed her breakfast. The students were astounded to hear such a sarcastic reply from the goody-good Gryffindor. But it surely managed to shut up Lavender Brown, who unable to form any kind of comeback retreated in a huff with the GQs.

"Wow 'Mione. You sure managed to shut her up, didn't you?" said Harry after a pause while Ron showed his agreement by nodding his head.

"Well when you stay with the people I stay with, you learn to give appropriate responses that drive unwanted people away. Though they aren't so polite, they aren't openly insulting. Sarcasm with a touch of sickening politeness is always better than insults."

"What do you mean by the people with whom you stay?" remarked an ever attentive Ginny.

"Um... I meant my family, my maternal family. The Malfoys seem tolerable compared to them. Anyways you read our schedule? The students repeating the seventh year have no classes but will be giving their NEWTs along with this year's students as their remaining portion that was left is already completed. Professor Dumbledore has been assigning rooms to students in groups of six who will carry out activities to promote house unity."

"I personally feel that's a piece of crap. You can't expect people to become friends just due to a few meetings." Ron said after drinking his pumpkin juice.

"A few meets can cause miracles Ron. Just wait and see." Ginny tried to reason with her brother.

"So we three are in the same room, no. 14. The question is who the others are." Harry mused.

"I suppose we'll come to know that in a matter of minutes. It's time for our first meeting." Hermione ushered them out of their seats after bidding a farewell to Ginny. They followed their instructions and reached the meeting place. The only thing left was to meet their partners and carry out their first task.

* * *

 **A/n:** Love it? Hate it? Please, Please, Please tell me through your words or actions how you felt about the new chapter. See the "Review" button. That will help you connect with me. Till then keep reading.

~ Anne Aura


	3. Room no 14

**Being You**

 **Anne Aura**

* * *

 **A/n:** Hey guys, I am back! Thank you everyone who responded to the previous chapters. On with the story. Oh and before I forget again...

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the series. If there is something or someone in the story you are unfamiliar with, then I own it.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, let us continue.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Room no. 14**

Right now sitting in room no. 14, facing each other were the Golden and Silver trio which consisted of Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Daphne Greengrass, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini respectively who were sitting in the same arrangement. Professor Dumbledore either has a great sense of humor or is completely insane considering the fact that he put the two enemy groups together. They might have fought from the same side but still were arch enemies from school point of view.

Suddenly a piece of parchment materialized near Hermione Granger. It was a list of rules. Apparently they had to play a game of Truth. They were supplied with refreshments considering they had to stay there till lunch time. The rules were simple. They were unable to lie as the room was charmed to do so. One person asks a question and everyone answers them beginning with the person who asked. After every person has asked a question, you can start asking individual questions.

( **A/n:** They are sitting in a circle as such. In the clockwise direction Harry, Hermione, Ron, Daphne, Draco and Blaise. The answers will be in the same order.)

"So who wants to go first?" Daphne tried to break the silence. Harry took the initiative after a pregnant pause.

"Ok. Let's start with something simple. Your full name. Harry James Potter."

Hermione was to his left. "Contrary to the popular belief it's Hermione 'Jean' Granger. Not Jane."

"Do I have to?" At this he received an are-you-kidding-me look from his friends. Releasing a sigh he said, "Ronald Bilius Weasley."

"Daphne Olivia Greengrass."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Blaise Patrick Zabini."

"As we're going clockwise, it's my turn. Favourite subject. Ancient runes."

"Care of Magical Creatures."

"Charms."

"Potions." Malfoy's answer was met with a roll of eyes. "Come on. It is my favourite subject."

"Okay, Draco don't get your knickers in a twist. I believe it's my turn. Transfiguration."

"Defense Against Dark Arts."

"Alright it's my turn. First crush. Mine was Hermione." said Ron, obviously embarrassed.

"Um... it was Blaise."

Draco just mumbled an answer.

"Come on Malfoy, be louder." Harry encouraged.

"It was Granger. Okay?"

"Wow Draco. Don't tell me during third year." At Draco's nod Blaise just laughed, "You are one hell of a masochist buddy." Well he had received that slap, didn't he?

"Ok, since my best friend turned out to be a masochist and my other best friend used to fancy me... huh. My first crush was Weaslette. I mean Ginny."

"What?"

"Come on Weasley. You asked I said. Can't say she's not hot. So calm down. Where were we? Oh Potter, I believe it's your turn."

"Cho Chang."

"It wasn't either Ron or Viktor. There was this guy named Jacob, whom I met at a pub. So, Daphne your turn."

"Alright, name your favourite colour. Purple."

"Black."

"I support my house so all shades of green, Potter?"

"It's red."

"Midnight blue and... promise not to laugh. *sigh* Midnight blue and Slytherin green." This statement caused the Slytherins to smirk.

"I like red. Next Question by Malfoy."

"What's your favourite pastime?" All the boys replied 'Quidditch'. ( **A/n:** Do you know Quidditch is also a sport? It's first World Cup was held in 2014. Google it.)

Daphne apparently loved shopping like every other girl. And everyone started guessing Hermione's favourite pastime. Everyone except the Malfoy and the person in question guessed reading.

"I don't think Granger loves to read as much she shows. So I am guessing it's cooking or dance."

"Well done, Malfoy. My favourite pastimes are cooking, music and dance. At times Quidditch (this shocked everyone). There is no need to be shocked. I don't like discussing it here doesn't mean I don't like the sport at all. Or flying for that matter. It's just that the school brooms do not adhere to my likings and I cannot bring my broom here. But I have brought it this year and plan on using it."

At Blaise's turn of asking questions, he asked about their first kiss. Harry's first kiss was Ginny, Hermione's Viktor, Ron shared his first kiss with Lavender Brown, Daphne with Theo Nott, Draco with Pansy Parkinson (no surprise there) but what amused them the most was that Blaise's first kiss was Luna Lovegood.

At the day proceeded the students became friends enough to call each other by their names. Others had also somewhat started to mingle with each other. Hence the reason that people didn't stare when they entered the Great Hall laughing together. By the time they retired to their rooms only one thought invaded their minds, maybe, just maybe there was a chance of friendship.

* * *

 **A/n:** Okay guys. I've done my part. Now, it's your turn. Press the button and post a short/lengthy review. Please, I am desperate to read your thoughts and feelings.

* * *

Check out the following story if you haven't already -

 **The Bet** by **DracoLover666**

Draco Malfoy is challenged to a bet. To make Hermione Granger fall in love with him. But as his plan starts to take effect he realizes he can't deny his true feelings for Hermione any longer. But can he stop the bet before its to late?

 **Dreaming Reality** by **DracoLover666**

Sequel to The wakes one summer day to find this so called 'Passed Year' was just a horrible she finally gets to Hogwarts,she realizes her dream isn't just a dream anymore. Her dream is becoming her reality.

* * *

Till then...

~ Anne Aura


	4. AN

**Author's Note**

I know it has been a long time. Coming back to my stories has made me realise how many plot holes I had. It will take time to edit all the chapters and post them again. Please bear with me. Give me some needed time. And I promise to give you better results.

 **P.S.** I've got a fantasy story on Wattpad. The name's DEFIANT. I write under the same name on Wattpad too. Here's the description/summary.

 _There is a new girl in school. Head always in a book, be it classic or sci-fi. Wire rimmed but trendy specs can sometimes be seen resting on her nose._

 _The epitome of nerd._

 _Or is she?_

 _Why has the school player taken an undue interest in his sister's new best friend? Is it lust? Attraction? Or something else?_

To find out, read DEFIANT. (It's not compulsory.)


End file.
